(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computerized test programs and is directed more particularly to translation of a test program from a first computer language to a test program in a second computer language.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A test program consists of a well-defined sequence of instructions in a specific test-based computer language which results in an automatic test station (1) applying stimuli to a unit under test, and (2) recording measurements of various parameters received responsive to the stimuli to confirm that the parameters are within specified tolerances. The test program further includes branching instructions which are used to control the flow of the program.
Test programs are currently translated from one computer language into another by converting test program code, line by line, from the existing test language into the language of the target automated test system. There are substantial disadvantages to this approach: (1) typically, line by line translation fails to take into account the test strategy employed when executing the existing test program; (2) line by line translations are inadequate when changes are needed to the translated test program; (3) it is very difficult to assess the performance and validity of the translated test program; and (4) current translation processes, whether manual or automated, generally are labor intensive, and/or too costly, and/or simply ineffective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel process for translating test programs from one computer language into a second computer language, which process includes retention of the test strategy employed in the existing test program, is not totally dependent upon a line by line translation, which results in a new language test program which is relatively easy to assess from a performance and validity standpoint, and which is relatively less labor intensive and less costly than processes employed heretofore.